Dream Tease
by malfoyzgurl54
Summary: Hermione keeps dreaming of a certain someone, doing a certain something. She needs to relieve her tension, but what if someone hears her?
1. Sneaking

**A/N: This story isn't meant to be constructive or make you think a lot. It's just a fun little story that popped into my head, K? Well I hope you like it. And if you do or don't review plz, and tell me what you think!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizable.**

**Dream Tease**

Hermione woke with a start. Teasing her in her dreams, again, was her secret crush. No one knew about her liking for him, though. No one could ever know. It was just so...embarrassing to be attracted to someone like him.

She looked around to see Ginny sleeping peacefully, while snoring softly. She would never be able to relieve this tension without Ginny waking to her moaning, or the bed creaking, from being old. She checked her watch, and saw that it read 2:18 a.m. No one could possibly be up at this time, she thought. She could easily just go to the bathroom, sit on the counter, and imagine him being there, touching her, and...

She got out of bed as silently as she could, and tiptoed toward the door. She turned the doorknob as slowly as possible. It made a squeaking noise, and Hermione turned to see Ginny stir. But she soon settled back down, and Hermione released a breath she had been holding. As she pushed the door open, very slowly, she was glad it didn't make any sound.

Hermione shut the door, but it squeaked loudly, and she saw Ginny sit up. She cursed in her head, and stepped back in the room.

"Hermione, where are you going? Are you all right?" Ginny asked, sleepily.

"Yes, Ginny. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to use the bathroom," Hermione told her.

"Oh," Ginny said, sounding confused. "Well, why were you _**sneaking**_?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you were trying to be _so_ quiet."

"Obviously, I didn't want to wake you up," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, but you don't care if you wake me up any other night?" Ginny asked, mockingly, and now it seemed, fully awake.

"Sorry for being nice, Ginny," she said, anger rising, although she wasn't sure exactly why. Perhaps it was the fact that the mood was now gone, and even if she did escape Ginny's interrogation, she couldn't possibly feel as aroused as before. "Next time, I'll make sure to make loads of racket to wake you up. Sound like a nice plan?" And with that, she walked out of the room.

Hermione didn't have much of a choice now, but to head to the bathroom. As, she entered, she flipped on the light. Then, she shut the door, not going out of her way to be quiet, or loud. She knew she didn't need to use the bathroom, so she just looked in the mirror at her reflection for a few minutes, and thought about appologizing to Ginny. Afterall, she had been kind of harsh. However, after she flushed the toilet, left the bathroom, and entered Ginny's room, she noticed Ginny's even, deep breaths, and soft snoring, and knew she had fallen asleep again. She would appologize in the morning.

And with that, Hermione crawled back into bed, and fell asleep within minutes, her crush dominating her dreams. However when she woke up again, the sun was shining in the window, and she heard voices and footsteps, and knew the whole Weasley household (including Harry, of course) was awake. She looked over at Ginny's empty bed, and realized that she was mad at her. No wonder she hadn't waken her up, like usual.

Hermione heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called out, hoping it was Ginny, but knew if she had come up, she wouldn't knock to come into her own room.

The door opened, and Harry stepped in. "Hermione," he started, smiling. "I know that the summer's here, and that you never have to go back to school again...but that doesn't mean you should sleep in. Come on down. Have some breakfast."

"Sure Harry," Hermione said. "Let me just get dressed."

"Okay," he said, and left.

She thought about what he said. She wasn't sure if she was happy that school was over. True, she had gone through seven years of it, but it was enjoyable. Well, she thought, smiling to herself, most of it. But it had just ended a month ago, afterwhich, her and Harry came to the Burrow, and Hermione wanted to take advantage of sleeping in.

She frowned, then, remembering that she hadn't slept in on purpose, and finally got out of bed.

She got dressed, and went downstairs, but it seemed everyone had already eaten, and she wasn't particularly hungry, so she went to find Ginny.

After ten minutes of searching, Hermione found her, alone, in Ron's room. "Hey, Gin," she said as she approached her.

Ginny turned, and saw Hermione. She had an unreadable look on her face. "Oh. Hi Hermione," she said, calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night,"she said. "Really sorry," she added. "I...I..well honestly, I was going to the bathroom to...well to..." she brought her voice down to a whisper, as if someone could have been listening. "Relieve...er...tension..."

Ginny smiled, and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Wow, Hermione. I...I didn't know." She looked down. "Who did you dream about? I mean...that's why you...you know...right?"

"Oh, right. Well...er...I dreamt of a handsome guy whom I've never seen before," she lied. "Weird, huh?" She added.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. Hermione knew she knew she was lying. Her face had gone red, and she looked down, as she heard Ginny laugh. "You were dreaming about one of my brothers, weren't you? I know that look. It's the same one Fleur had when she-" Ginny paused for a moment. "So, which one?"

"Look," Hermione said. "It's embarrassing. It's not like I fancy him, anyway," she lied. "I just...dream about him," she finished lamely.

"Fine, don't tell me," she said, but she smiled, so Hermione knew she wasn't mad.

"Sorry Gin. It's just…embarrassing. Like I said," Hermione told her, even more lamely than her last comment.

\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////

He was there again. In her dream, that night.

_He came into her room, and put charms on it, so no one would be able to disturb them. Then he commented on how he wasn't as dumb as she thought, which made her smile. _

_He walked over to her, and got as close as possible to her, without them touching. Oh, how she craved his touch…and oh so more than that! He touched her cheek lightly, and she realized he was wiping away a tear._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked her, a concerned look in his amazing blue eyes._

"_You know why," she replied, the words slipping from her mouth, as if someone else was talking through her. "I want you…so bad, but we just…can't be together." _

"_But, we can _**be**_ together, without really _**being**_ together," he said, winking. And with that she stopped crying, and smiled. She felt herself get aroused, and wanted him badly. He leaned in to kiss her…_

She woke up, and realized she had been dreaming about him again. And again, she was aroused still, and wanted to relieve the tension, badly. Oh, how she wished the dream continued! So she glanced at her watch, which read 1:19 a.m, got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, quietly. This time, Ginny did not wake up.

She entered the medium-sized bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She, then, locked the door…

///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\

Fred Weasley woke up suddenly, from a dream of mountains of heveanly food. He soon realized his stomach was growling, painfully, and decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. He considered waking up his twin, but decided not to disturb George, since he would not want to be woken up if he was sleeping. He glanced at the clock, which read 1:21 a.m.

Fred tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen, opened the refridgerator, and looked around. He saw about half of a delicious chocolate cake, and couldn't resist. He pulled a rather big piece off, and shut the fridge.

As he swallowed the last of the piece of cake he had, and licked his fingers, he heard something that made his eyes go wide, and his mouth drop open.

He had just passed Ron's room, and was about to pass the bathroom, when he heard a sort of moaning. His first instinct was, of course, a ghost, but as he listened closer, a smirk crept on his face.

He realized it was Hermione's voice, and he was shocked, but he was almost sure he knew exactly the kind of moaning that was escaping her throat. It was pleasureable moaning. He had caught Hermione _**masterbating**_.

He was about to move on (as he didn't want her to finish, only to walk out and see him), but then he heard a name come from her mouth. _His_ name.

**A/N: I'm not sure yet if I'll write more to it, although I probably will. PLZ review!!!!! And BTW, sorry about my other stories that I haven't posted all of, yet. I'll try to post the rest ASAP!!!!!**


	2. George Hears

**A/N: Well since I got all those reviews asking me to continue the story, and I already said that Dream Tease was a oneshot, then I'm continuing with a sequal! So I hope you like it, and dont forget to review!!! (sorry its short)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own most recognizable.**

**Dream Tease: The Sequal**

Fred couldn't believe what he had heard just a moment ago. Hermione had _moaned _**his** name. He had ran. What else could he do? Stand there and wait for her to come out to confront and interrogate her? He laughed silently to himself at that thought, imagining if he had actually done that.

He didn't know exactly how he felt about the incident that had just occured. He never really thought about Hermione as anything more than his little brother's best friend, but now he figured he was forced to think about it, and decide how he felt about her, exactly. Now that he thought about it, didn't Ron like Hermione? _That doesn't matter right now_, he decided.

If he did indeed realize he had feelings for Hermione, he would _have to _confront her, and tell her. Actually, even if he didn't like her, he would need to talk to her, and tell her. If she liked him, he didn't want her to be hurt; she would need to move on, right?Whatever he decided, it would have to be in the morning, though, because right now, Fred's eyelids were falling over his eyes...

_He was walking down the hall to his room, after eating a midnight snack. However, he knew she wanted him, he just knew. So he went into her room, instead._ _He put charms on it, so no one would be able to disturb them. _

_"See," he told her. "I'm not as dumb as you think." He saw her smile, which made him smile too._

_He walked over to her, and got as close as possible to her, without them touching. He knew she wanted him bad, and he was teasing her. He touched her cheek lightly, because he notice a couple tears falling down her cheeks, wiping away a tear._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked her, concerned._

"_You know why," she replied, and he did know, but she told him anyway. "I want you…so bad, but we just…can't be together." _

"_But, we can _**be**_ together, without really _**being**_ together," he said, winking. And with that she stopped crying, and smiled. He then leaned in toward her, wanting a kiss, but something was wrong. She was drifting away..._

Fred's eyes shot open. He saw George standing over him. "Are you okay, mate?" George asked. "You were...er...moaning...in your sleep."

"I'm fine," Fred told him. "Just a...nightmare," he said, and closed his eyes again, thinking about his dream. It was about Hermione, but in the dream, it was like, he wanted her really bad, and teased her to the point of tears. And they were together behind everyones' backs. _Weird_, he thought.

"Er…Fred?" He heard George's voice again, and opened his eyes to look at his twin. "Mum says breakfast is ready."

So Fred got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs with George. He sat down at his usual seat, and waited for his mother to put food on the table. He saw her heading toward the table, and smiled. He loved his mother's cooking. It was quite comparable to the amazing food at Hogwarts.

She set all the delicious looking food on the table. "I'm going to go wake the others," she said. "Ron probably went back to sleep again," and she left the kitchen. Sure enough a few moments later, he heard her yell, "Ron, for goodness sake, wake up!"

Fred and George both laughed, as they piled food on their plates. After about a minute, Harry came down the stairs, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, who had a rather large smile on her face. Fred thought this was odd and significant at first, then realized he wouldn't have thought that if last night's incident hadn't occurred and figured he was just being paranoid.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, and right across from Fred. He wondered if she sat there everyday. If so, why had he never noticed? Maybe her sitting there was significant? No, he thought. He was being too paranoid, and he needed to stop. This was all going to his head.

So he stared down at his food and began to eat, without looking up. He thought about his feelings for Hermione, and wondered if they were anything more than friendly. He was deeply immersed in thoughts of Hermione, until Harry announced that he, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were going upstairs. Fred looked up, and caught Hermione's eye. For some reason, she laughed. Why did she laugh? He decided right then and there that he needed to talk to her. This was just too confusing; even when he asked himself his feelings about her, he had no clue how he felt about her, and all his mind came up with, was more questions.

\\\\\\'///////

Hermione reached Ron's room with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and had just stopped laughing. She took a deep breath, and sighed. _His face was classic_, she thought. She figured she should tell Ginny. She already felt bad about hiding the mystery man in her dreams from her. The least she could do was tell her about this.

"Hey Gin, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Okay," Ginny said, looking at her."What is it?"

"Alone," Hermione said, looking from Harry to Ron, then back to Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny said." Okay, sure." Then she turned to the boys. "Girl talk," she said, and they headed to Ginny's room.

"I did something…bad, but funny," Hermione told her, after she had shut the door.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Okay, we you know how I said I was…er…having dreams about one of your brothers?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, eyeing Hermione cautiously, as if she thought something bad would happen if she said the wrong thing.

"Well, I had another dream last night, and I woke up around one in the morning. So, I went to the bathroom to, you know, and then I heard footsteps, so I opened the door slightly, and saw Fred in the kitchen. I thought it would be hilarious if he heard me. So I moaned rather loud when he passed the door, but I realized he didn't pass. He was standing by the door, listening, so…er…I decided to give him a real shock, and I moaned _his_ name," she said, laughing. "Then, I heard him run. Oh wow. I think I scarred him for life. It was great," she said, as if she was reminiscing about a fond memory. "That's why he looked all weird at breakfast, I think."

She was glad to see Ginny laughing along with her. She had been half afraid she would get mad. "Serves him right, listening to you. And _he_ always plays pranks and jokes. And now, the tables turned." She paused, then asked, "So, if it wasn't Fred you were dreaming about, who was it?"

Hermione turned pink, stopped laughing, and looked at the ground. "Oh, Ginny, I wish I could tell you, but I …er…well it's one of your brothers, so its embarrassing. Maybe I will, but not yet, okay?"

If Ginny was hurt by Hermione's words, she didn't show it at all. Instead she said, "Oh, I understand. Let's…er…go back to Ron's room."

\\\\\\'//////

George was walking to Ron's room to see if he could barrow Pigwidgen, when he passed Ginny's room, and heard Hermione's voice:

"-saw Fred in the kitchen. I thought it would be hilarious if he heard me. So I moaned rather loud when he passed the door, but I realized he didn't pass. He was standing by the door, listening, so…er…I decided to give him a real shock, and I moaned _his_ name. Then, I heard him run. Oh wow. I think I scarred him for life. It was great. That's why he looked all weird at breakfast, I think."

George realized what he just heard, and headed downstairs, before he heard anything else. He needed to tell Fred what he had just heard.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked the sequal. Plz review and tell me what you think. Don't worry there will be a third one too. LOL now I'm into it.**

**So PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!!!!!**


	3. Busted

**A/N: Well I am finally writing the next part to Dream Tease...****and I will probably write one more after this****...well I hope everyone likez it-PLZ REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizable**

**Dream Tease: Part Three**

George Weasley knew he must tell Fred what he just heard. So he started downstairs to look for him. His mind was running wild at the moment, and he was trying to think of an explanation of the incident that apparently occurred last night. _So Fred heard Hermione moaning his name, and was confused about it, but Hermione doesn't really like him, she likes someone else?_But this did not make sense toGeorge. As he thought more, he wondered,_did Hermione already have the intention of moaning? But was her first intention to moan Fred's name, or was she thinking of someone else? And if so, who?_ George needed these questions answered, or else it was going to drive him crazy.

As he realized his twin was not downstairs, he knew he had to go back upstairs to find him. He walked into the room they share and found him lying on his bed, looking confused and slightly sad.

"Hey Fred, what's wrong?" George asked.

"Well...er..." George realized Fred was considering lying to him, but apparently decided against it. "Okay, I need to tell you something, bro," he said, sounding nervous.

"Don't worry about it, I already know." He decided to save his brother the embarrassment of telling the story.

"You already know?" Fred asked, completely puzzled. "But how?"

"Well, I was walking by Ginny's room, and I heard Hermione talking to Ginny about a certain...er...occurrence last night..."

"So what exactly do you know?" Fred asked him.

"Er...that's what I needed to talk to you about," he said. "I think-"

"Wait, before you say anything, let me tell you what's going through my mind right now."

"Okay, sure," George said, feeling a bit nervous himself.

"Well, you know that I caught Hermione...er..._pleasuring herself_ last night, right?" George nodded. "And you know I heard her moan _my_ name?" He nodded again. "Do you understand what this means?" And this time George shook his head, confused. "It means that Hermione likes me, and I have to decide if I like her or not..." As Fred paused, George considered telling him what he had heard, but knew he should wait to see if Fred had realized he had feelings for Hermione. "I think I like her, bro."

George stared at his twin. His face looked bright, as if all of a sudden, his dream had come true. He looked confident now, like he was ready to burst into Hermione's presence, proclaiming his love for her. George would have laughed at his amusing appearance if the conversation was about to get happier. But he knew he must tell him.

"Fred," he began. "I just heard Hermione and Ginny talking. Hermione told her that moaning your name was just a joke." Immediately, Fred's face fell with obvious embarrassment, and turned bright red. "Sorry, bro," he added respectively.

Fred cleared his throat, as if he was trying to force tears back. He nodded his head continuously, as if he was trying to make the news sink in. His breathing was deep, and seemed as if he was out of breath, and trying hard to catch it. George felt so sorry for his brother, but then Fred did something so surprising that George thought he must have gone crazy. He _smiled_.

"Er…are you okay?" George asked, deeply concerned.

Fred laughed. "Bro, don't you see?" George shook his head. "We have the perfect opportunity. Right now Hermione thinks I'm really confused about this situation." At this, George thought about pointing out that he _was_ confused, but decided to hear him out. "And she thinks that I think she likes me." George had to think about this statement for a few moments to realize what he had said. "All we have to do is make her think…" Fred paused, apparently thinking hard. "Make her think…that I…" Fred stopped and looked at George for help.

"Er…we could make her think you despise her?" George tried, although thinking this would not really be revenge.

"Yea!" Fred exclaimed. George could tell that he was already thinking this, but did not want to be the one to say it.

"Fred, don't you think you're being a bit…dramatic?" he asked.

"No," Fred said immediately. "We need to get back at her!"

George decided to reason with him. "Bro, if she doesn't like you, I don't think it would really matter to her that you don't like her…"

"Well, no one likes to be hated," Fred said. "And even if she doesn't like me _like that_, I can make her think I really, truly _hate _her, and…yea…"

George thought that this plan may just be to make Fred feel better, but knew he had to be there for him. "Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll help in any way I can."

\\\\\\\/

Ginny knew Hermione was hiding something from her. She could tell when Hermione lies by the way that she avoids eye contact. She knew Hermione was embarrassed, which was the reason she knew she couldn't be mad at her, but also needed to know who the guy was that Hermione had been having sexy dreams about.

Her back was toward Hermione. She could hear her getting out of bed, trying to be silent. Obviously she thought Ginny was sleeping, because Ginny had kept her breaths even and deep. As she heard Hermione slip out of the room, she got out of bed as well to follow her. She pressed her ear against her bedroom door, listening for the sound of Hermione shutting the bathroom door. Once she heard it, she opened her door quietly, and tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom. After a few moments, she heard Hermione moaning, and kept listening for a name.

"Oooooohh, Fred, yes!" Hermione quietly moaned. Ginny was extremely confused. Hermione said that moaning Fred's name was a joke. _Could this be a joke for her too? _she asked herself._ Is it possible that Hermione knew she was listening? Or maybe Hermione had lied to her, and Fred really _was_ the guy in her dreams_. She decided there was only one way to find out.

She knocked on the bathroom door, and heard Hermione curse. The door opened, and Hermione looked at her, completely embarrassed, and Ginny knew that Hermione was really moaning Fred's name, and that it was not a joke. Ginny considered apologizing, and telling Hermione that she had just needed to use the bathroom and didn't mean to interrupt this, but couldn't resist laughing.

At first Hermione looked at Ginny, seemingly hurt that she would laugh at this. But then she started laughing, too. "Ginny, I'm sorry I lied to you about this. I'm just glad you're not mad at me…you're not, right?"

"No, I'm not, but you didn't have to make up that huge lie," Ginny honestly told her.

"I know, but I was so embarrassed. Fred really did hear me though. I heard him run away, and saw him slip into his room. I guess I told you that I hadn't intended on moaning _his_ name because I knew that _he_ had found out. Which later I realized was dumb and pointless of course."

Ginny smiled. "It's okay Hermione. So…do you like him?" she asked.

"Yea, but please don't tell _anyone_, okay?" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't worry, I wont. I promise."

**A/N: Okay, well I am going to start the next part right away so I don't keep you all waiting, and hopefully I get A LOT of reviews before the next one gets posted!! Tell me what you thought of it!!**


	4. Gossip and Tears

**A/N: This may be the last chapter but I'm still not sure if I'm going to add more. Thank you for the reviewz; they totally inspire me!! Basically, what started as just dreams and pleasure leads to feelings, but will they be reciprocated?? Hopefully you guyz like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizable.**

**Dream Tease: Part Four**

Hermione and Ginny walked quietly back to their room, and lay down in bed for about five minutes before they both realized that they had to talk more about this. It was around 3:30 in the morning.

"So, how long have you liked Fred?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It's complicated," Hermione told her. "I always thought that he and George were cute, and of course they're both charming and hilarious-"

"Both of them?" Ginny asked, cutting her off. "I thought you only liked Fred?"

"Well, I started having the...er...dreams about Fred, only I didn't realize it was Fred at first, because, obviously he looks just like George. Then the dreams got more detailed. Many times we went all the way, in the dream I mean. But of course, there were times where we got only so far, then I'd wake up aroused, and need to...er...relieve myself. In the dreams, it's almost like someone is talking for me, like I don't have control over what comes out of my mouth, and I always moan 'Fred,' never 'George.'"

"So, after having these dreams, you realized you had feelings for him?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yea," Hermione told her. "I mean, after many of these dreams occurred, I forced myself to think about it. I wondered if they were just dreams that didn't mean anything, or if they actually meant something. At first, I tried to tell myself that they didn't mean anything, but then started to think that if they didn't then why was I having them so constantly, and just about him?"

"Yea, that makes sense," Ginny told her. "Well, do you think he likes you?" she asked.

"I...don't think so," Hermione said hesitantly. "When he heard me last night, he ran. He was freaked out. When I saw him at breakfast, and he would only look down at his food; I mean, I tried making it seem like it was no big deal by letting him see me laugh. After that, I tried to tell myself that I didn't like him, and that it was just a joke. I actually_ lied_ to myself, and even started to believe it when I told you about it. But then of course in that damn dream I just had.."

"Hey!" Ginny said, suddenly. "Don't give me all the dirty details. He's still my brother you know," she said laughing.

"I wasn't going to," Hermione said, then decided to tease her. "You're not old enough for details like that anyway."

"What!?" Ginny hissed. "I am just a year younger than you, and I have done...stuff too, you know!" But she was smiling, which let Hermione know she was not really hurt.

"You've done stuff, huh?" Hermione asked. "Like what? And with who?"

Ginny smiled, and if it wasn't so dark in the room, Hermione was sure she would have been able to see her cheeks get red. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said mysteriously.

The girls talked on and on, until finally falling asleep at around 6:00. Ginny ended up having a very sexy dream, involving Harry. Hermione on the other hand, who fell asleep praying that there was some possibility of Fred actually having feelings for her, had yet another dream about him. However, it went much different than any of the previous dreams involving Fred...

_She walked into Fred's room wearing just a robe and panties. Fred was sitting on his bed in his boxers and nothing else; he had a wide grin spread across his face. She walked closer and closer to him, teasing him, and he reached his arms toward her, but something happened right before they touched...George sat up in the bed right next to them, and yelled, "Will you guys stop?! You guys just _**can't**_ be together!! It will _**never**_ work!!" _

Hermione woke suddenly. She looked over at Ginny who was still sleeping, and thought about waking her up. Looking at the clock, which read 9:23, she decided they should probably get up anyway. So she got out of bed and walked over to Ginny's bed to wake her.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione asked, shaking her friend, gently. "Ginny, wake up, I need to tell you something!"

Ginny started to stir, so Hermione stopped shaking her, and waited patiently for Ginny to fully wake up. After a few moments, Ginny sat up, and looked questionably at Hermione. "What happened?" she asked.

"I had another dream about Fred," she said. She explained the dream to Ginny, but left off certain details, like the clothes they were both wearing. "Do you think it…er…means anything?" she asked, hoping Ginny's answer involved that the dream meant Fred loved her without a doubt, although knowing at the same time how wishful and childish that sounded.

"Well, it sort of sounds like you two were so close to being together, and George tore you apart," Ginny told her, sounding confident of her analysis. "But I dunno if it actually _means_ anything."

"Thanks, Ginny. That was _so_ much help," Hermione told her sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.

Ginny smiled. "Yea, well, what do you want? Me to tell you that it means he's going to run in here and proclaim his undying love for you?" she asked, just as sarcastically as Hermione was.

"Yea, that would be nice," Hermione said, starting to laugh. She suddenly had the image of Fred running in the room, yelling 'Hermione, I love you so much and-' and George coming in behind him to drag him away. At this, she laughed even harder.

There was a knock at the door, and both girls stopped laughing. "Who's there?" Ginny asked.

"It's Harry. Are you two decent?" he asked.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "We're just in our bras and panties, and trying to have a sexy pillow fight, so don't interrupt!" she said, trying extremely hard not to laugh. She looked over at Ginny, who had her face buried in a pillow to stop her from laughing.

"Er…really? 'Cause then I'm coming in _for sure_!" he said.

Ginny took her face away from the pillow, laughing. "Harry, come in. We're decent," she said.

Harry opened the door enough to where only his eyes were peeking through at first, then acting very disappointed, swung the door open and walked in.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said, as he sat on the end of her bed. "What's up?"

"Well, everyone else is awake already and I thought you two might like to get up before noon," he said jokingly.

"Harry, it's only 9:45," Ginny told him. "Don't over exaggerate," she said, smiling.

\\\\\\\\/

Hermione hadn't seen Fred all day. She was excited to see him at lunchtime, but felt nervous. She didn't know why she felt this way; maybe it was because Ginny now knew her secret. As she thought about this however, she realized this should make her more courageous.

As her thoughts became more confusing, she was forced to stop thinking by the sight of the twins, who were sitting at the kitchen table, whispering to each other. Their backs were to her, so she walked on the other side of the table with Ginny and sat down across from Fred in her normal seat. She glanced at the twins and smiled, and was very shocked to see them looking back at her without grins on their faces. The twins were never without grins; something was wrong. In fact, they seemed to not only have grins missing from their faces, but their eyes were slightly more narrow than usual. _Was Hermione just being paranoid, or were they glaring at her?_

New thoughts spread throughout Hermione's head. She didn't understand how they could be upset at her. But maybe she _was_ being paranoid. Perhaps they had just had an argument with their mother, or something else happened to make them upset, and the remains of which were still written on their faces.

Throughout the meal, Hermione kept her head down, so she wouldn't have to look at the twins. She didn't think she could stand it if Fred was mad at her. However, as Mrs. Weasley was clearing the table off, she looked up, and caught George's eye. He unmistakably glared at her, with anger in his blue-green eyes. Then he shook his head as if to say he was ashamed of her.

Hermione looked at Fred, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. She then looked around the table at the everyone, and it seemed that everyone had noticed the twins' unimaginable anger. Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and Ginny looked at her with sympathetic, concerned eyes.

As she felt a tear slide down her face, she knew she must get away from everyone. "Excuse me," she said politely, slipping away as quickly as possible. She headed up the stairs to Ginny's room, and tears poured down her face. She asked herself over and over again, _What did I do to Fred to deserve this kind of treatment? _She was indeed being treated very badly for someone who really liked him.

Hermione lay on her bed as soon as she entered the bedroom. As thoughts drifted through her mind, her eyelids drooped. Her last thought before falling asleep was the same question, _What did I do?_

\\\\\\\/

Ron and Harry were in Ron's room after lunch. It was about 12:45. They had just witnessed a very odd scene a few minutes ago, which involved Hermione and the twins, although apparently mainly Fred.

"Why do you think he acted like that?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry said, as confused as Ron was. "I thought they normally got along pretty well."

"So did I," Ron said, his face looking a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion.

There was a knock at the door. "It's me, Ginny," came the voice on the other side. "Can I please come in?" She sounded sad and hurt.

"Yea," Ron and Harry said together.

Ginny walked in and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. "I dunno what's going through Fred's mind right now, but he's being a real jerk…George too," she said.

"Yea," Harry told her. "That's what we were just discussing. Do you have any idea why he acted like that?" he asked.

Ginny knew she shouldn't tell Hermione's secret. Hermione was her friend, and it's not like Harry and Ron would be able to help if she told them all about Hermione's dreams and feelings for Fred. "No," she said, but figured she should tell them _something_. "Maybe he wants her to think he hates her," she said. Before saying this, she did not believe it at all, and was just pulling words out of thin air. However, as she said it, she realized that it actually made sense...

**A/N: Okay, Imma do one more part after this one!! I really hope you guyz like it so far!! It turned out to be so much more than I had planned cuz of all the great reviewz so thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, AND PLZ PLZ PLZ KEEP REVIEWING!!**


End file.
